


A quiet place

by lavii_is_trash



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Quiet Place, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavii_is_trash/pseuds/lavii_is_trash
Summary: A prompt from the TTM Discord server.Soft and cold sand under Neil's feet, closed eyes and soft sounds in the distance. Almost silent waves against a dark shore, filled with millions and millions of sand particles, forming a body of two.One curling up and another reaching out, over and over again.





	A quiet place

Soft and cold sand under Neil's feet, closed eyes and soft sounds in the distance. Almost silent waves against a dark shore, filled with millions and millions of sand particles, forming a body of two.  
One curling up and another reaching out, over and over again.

As Neil’s opens his eyes, the dark night sky greets him with a partially cloudy sky. Stars like glitter on a road, shine through the spaces between the clouds.  
He tries to focus on the sound of the waves but he can't. It feels like it's not really there or to silent to sense.  
Neil dismisses it and looks around the, from the moon silver colored, beach.

At the point where the dark waves kiss the light shore, stands a figure. Their back turned towards Neil and a coat waving behind them in the air. Dark locks fighting with the wind, glistening with moonlight.

Neil goes toward that person and quickly identifies them as his partner Eva.

_When did we get here?_

The sand under his feet feels cold and soft like velvet waves on which he weirdly can walk on.

As the Doctor reaches Eva, standing there, staring into the infinite sea of millions of water drops, Neil stops next to her, trying to follow her gaze but realizing that he couldn't find where she is looking at.

“I am not the one for nature and all...but this is really pretty.”

He glances at her but his dark-haired partner remains silent.

“I wouldn't know what to say either.”

Neil turns toward her and flashes her a smile.  
The waves are still not quite reaching his ears, making it a very silent night.

She stays silent.

“Eva?”

Suddenly she turns towards him staring him right into his green eyes. 

Eva opens her mouth to finally speak.

She moves her lips but only static comes out. Her eyes are calm as if nothing is wrong, but her words don't carry.

Static

_Static_

**S̨̳̱ͯt̠̩à̒̇͋ͫ́t͍̥̽͞i̬̻̩͈̟̪̾̑ͧ̀̃̐c̠̩̱͈̈́.**

“E-Eva!”

In shock Neil tries to desperately grab her hand, hoping to get words from her, hoping to hear her beautiful voice again.

Though as he grabs her hand she turns silent and his hand phases through hers.  
Eva gives him a sad smile as the cold wind blows her slowly away.  
Taking her softly with him until there is only Neil.

“EVA!”

His voice sounds flat and not like it is his.

As the sound clings out there is only silence. The waves have stopped making a sound and the sand stopped feeling like something under his bare feet.

Now. Now this place is just quiet. Just quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> A short prompt Chiv, from the TTM Discord gave us. I hoped you liked it.
> 
> There are still two other TTM projects I am working on, though I don't know when I'll be able to finish them.


End file.
